


Tacto

by ConsBastony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2x20, First Kiss, M/M, Season 2, djinn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsBastony/pseuds/ConsBastony
Summary: Dean Winchester se siente triste después de su interacción con el djinn que lo llevó a un mundo en el que Sam y él habían crecido con una familia normal.Este drabble participa en el reto del grupo de Facebook Wincest infinito #WIPC





	Tacto

Sam estaba guardando sus pocas pertenencias en la mochila para dejarla lista para la mañana siguiente cuando salieran a buscar el próximo caso. Dean estaba recostado sobre la mesa del pequeño comedor del motel, con una cerveza en la mano. ¿Por qué ellos no podían tener vidas comunes y felices como la demás gente? Desde que había muerto su padre sólo pensaba en todo lo que habían perdido y sacrificado por ese trabajo. Lo único que le agradecía a la vida es que Sam seguía allí con él. Lo volteó a ver y éste le sonrió. 

—¿Todavía sigues con eso?— Preguntó Sam con un ligero reproche.

—No, es sólo que estoy cansado.— Dean dijo dándole otro trago a la cerveza.— Cuando me termine esto me iré a dormir. Debe ser por la sangre que me sacó el djinn.

Sam se acercó y lo abrazó allí sentado. Dean no se resistió, simplemente se recostó contra él un momento, sintiendo su respiración en el cabello. Adoraba su calor, y sintió como si su cercanía encendiera una pequeña llama dentro de su pecho.

Lo dejo ir con reticencia y lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió detrás de la puerta del baño. Dean recordó a su madre, su abrazo y su sonrisa. Se había sentido tan real. Y lo curioso era que aunque Sam no tuviera mucho parecido físico con ella, le recordaba indudablemente. Se sintió culpable de pronto. Como si todo el sentimiento cálido que había ido creciendo en su interior a lo largo de los años, de pronto se convirtiera en algo asqueroso e indeseable. Como si de pronto le entrara en la cabeza que no era correcto amar a su hermano de esa manera. Porque si hubieran crecido en una familia normal se odiarían como los hermanos normales. 

Después del último trago de cerveza que se deslizó sobre su garganta, se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama para quitarse las botas. Levantó las sábanas y cuando se iba a meter en bajo ellas, Sam lo empujó contra la cama y se le sentó en la espalda.

—¿Ya te vas a dejar de juegos, Dean?

—Bájate de encima, pesas como un elefante.

—No hasta que quites esa cara.— Y dicho eso, Sam le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

Dean había escuchado de eso antes, de que las cosquillas eran un reflejo defensivo de lucha, miedo o huida. Él no tenía cosquillas. Si algunas de sus amantes le habían hecho, él se había reído más por compromiso que por verdadera risa. En cambio con Sam, parecían funcionar. Sintió miedo, y más por la llama que iba creciendo con cada tacto dentro de él. Con una risa nerviosa, logró rodar sobre la cama y derribar a Sam de su espalda. Él quedó arriba y su fuego interior ahora era un incendio que lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Vio a Sam a los ojos y luego a sus labios, que se abrieron ligeramente en una exclamación casi sorda.

Se acercó lentamente y sus bocas quedaron selladas en un beso de reconocimiento. Se sorprendió gratamente al no ser empujado y en cambio recibir respuesta. Se besaron lenta y profundamente hasta que se le acabó el aliento. Y al separarse vio los ojos sorprendidos de Sam y sus mejillas encendidas. Seguramente él también estaba ardiendo por dentro.

—Perra. 

—Imbécil.

Allí Dean supo que no tenía nada que envidiarle al mundo que lo había mandado el djinn. Supo que si tenía a Sammy a su lado, cada cosa que le faltara o sacrificara valdría la pena. Porque Sammy era su felicidad.


End file.
